Le tournois des quatre sorciers
by Lisounours
Summary: Harry Potter rentre en quatrième année. Cette année le tournois des trois sorciers ce déroule. Sauf que cette fois si, les quatre meilleurs écoles de sorcelleries y participe.
1. Chapitre un

**1) DISCLAIMER: Tout à Jk, rien n'est à loi, je ne gagne rien pour écrie  
2) AUTEUR: Lise  
3) GENRE: aventure  
4) RATING: PG-13**

_Le tournois des quatre sorciers._

" J'accepte. "

Un seul mot était écrit sur le parchemin. Le hibou s'envola sous le regard de la femme. Petit à petit, elle décrocha son regard en même temps que le hibou était plus dur à suivre du regard et regarda son bureau d'un air absent. Cela allait bientôt faire treize ans que cela c'était passer et elle n'avait encore pardonner personne. Le mois de juillet était comme d'habitude très mouvementé. Les étudiants fêtaient comme d'habitude leur fin d'année. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et observa quelques élèves qui devraient venir si ils le voulaient bien mais la discipline qu'elle leurs avaient forgé était de fer. Elle était sur qu'ils relèveraient tous ce défi. Quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait vécue avant et ce qu'elle était devenue maintenant, elle se fit la réflexion que personne de son ancienne vie ne saurait la reconnaître.

Dumbledore venait de recevoir un simple parchemin précieux à ses yeux. Il se fit en outre la réflexion que si elle ne leurs avaient rien pardonner cela allait être dur. Avec le ministère de la magie, il avait réussit à se mettre d'accord pour que les quatre meilleurs écoles de sorcelleries participent au lieu de trois écoles. Certes, maintenant c'était devenue le tournois des quatre sorciers mais il le fallait. Ce mois de juillet lui paraissait calme. Après tout c'était normal puisque il n'y avait plus aucun élèves dans l'école. Il alla s'occuper de son phénix en réfléchissant à ce qui allait ce passer au mois d'octobre. Il devait arriver à combattre sa peur… Une des seules de Dumbledore.

Samara entra dans la salle où les élèves mangeaient déjà. Il se levèrent tous, signe de politesse. Une fois à sa table avec les autres professeurs, elle resta debout face aux élèves. Malgré le faites, qu'elle soit anglais de naissance, elle parlait avec un Allemand parfait.

" Les élèves qui vont passer en septième année et qui auront dix sept ans au mois d'octobre, après le repas, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. Rendez-vous à la salle des professeurs! Car se sera une réunion avec moi et vos autres professeurs! "

Puis elle s'assit ce que fit naturellement le reste de la salle. Cette école ne comportait que cent trente cinq élèves mais c'était une école dur et déjà après la première année, ils fessaient un tri sur les élèves. Sur trente élèves de première, la directrice savait que seulement quinze arriveraient en septième année. Parfois moins à cause de certains qui trouve la discipline trop dur ou qui y trouve la mort. Cette salle était composé de onze table ronde prête à accueillir quinze personne. A chaque table, il n'y avait qu'une seule discussion et tout les élèves parlaient ensemble et se respectait quand ils devaient parler. La table des professeurs était elle aussi accueillante pour 15 personnes mais ne comportait que huit professeurs et une infirmière qui s'occupait aussi de faire la concierge du château. Le dîner se termina et petit à petit les tables se vidèrent. Samara aimait bien voir une table terminer en même temps pour ne pas laisser un élèves tous seul à table. Puis elle se leva et avec les autres professeurs, ils allèrent dans la salle des professeurs. Samara remarqua bien vite que tout les élèves étaient là. Elle reprit d'un voix ferma et forte qui laissait voir qu'elle avait du caractère.

"Bien. Cette année, vous allez commencer votre septième mais c'est avec joies que j'ai à vous annoncez que vous allez participer au tournois des trois sorciers ou plutôt des quatre sorciers puisqu'il y aura quatre écoles cette année. Nous partirons si vous êtes d'accord le vingt cinq octobre pour arriver le trente. Qu'en dites-vous élèves?"

Tout les élèves crièrent d'une voix aussi ferme et forte tel que leur directrice qu'ils étaient d'accord même enchanter. Samara envoya ensuite les élèves faire ce qu'ils encore à faire et retourna dans son bureau. Elle réfléchissait. Mais plus longtemps car elle devait déjà penser aux futurs élèves qui rentreraient dans son école en août. Ici les règles étaient fort stricte mais si tu savais les respecter, tu serais le bienvenu. Elle pensa bien vite à Maeva Malefoy. Une jeune fille plein de talents. Fille de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, elle avait sut se montrer à la hauteur des exigences de la directrice malgré le faites, que cette dernière n'apprécie que peu ses parents. Ici à Salem, en première année si tu sais montrer que tu étais douer au combat aussi bien à l'épée qu'au corps à corps et que ton esprit était sage et réfléchit alors tu étais le bien venu. Chaque année, elle accueillait trente élèves en première pour que vingt passe en deuxième et en cinquième cinq autre malheureusement rataient leurs BUSE et ne pouvaient continuer à Salem. De plus que ceux qui étaient rester depuis leur première jusque leur septième n'avait jamais revu leurs parents pendant ses sept années. C'était essentiellement pour sa que Salem était reconnue pour une école trop dur. Mais ceux qui avait déjà fini leurs sept années, avaient réussit à faire de grande chose. Beaucoup travail au ministère, d'autre comme aurors ou encore comme médicomage spécialiser pour quelque chose. Il commençait à se faire tard après toutes ses réflexions. Samara se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle regarda une dernière fois sa montre et se fit la réflexion que dans six heures elle devra se lever.

Les élèves étaient dans le parc en train d'aider les septième années à terminer leurs bagages et leurs adieu. Après tout, août approchait à toutes allure et c'était là que les septième partait pour aller vivre leur vie. Tous ceux qui avait passer minimum trois ans à Salem avaient une expression de fierté, hautain et surtout ferme. La plus part avait des bras et des jambes bien muscler ainsi que leur ventre. La plus part malgré l'heure tardive et le faites, qu'ils étaient en vacances s'amusaient encore à se combattre à s'entraîner. Le parc était baigner dans une fine lumière rose d'un soir de juillet. Le château était entourer d'un forêt épaisse. Cela empêchait bien des curieux de venir voir. Mais Salem n'était pas seulement réputé pour une école de disciple et de sorcellerie dur mais aussi pour les étalons qu'il y avait. Il suivait le même entraînement que les élèves et avaient beaucoup de force. Assez pour porter un élèves avec toutes ses armes, les malles de voyages et si nécessaire combattent.

Petit à petit les élèves allèrent se coucher. Seul les élèves de sixième et septième restèrent pour parler du tournois et de leur futur vie.


	2. Chapitre deux

**1) DISCLAIMER:** Tout à Jk, rien n'est à loi, je ne gagne rien pour écrie

**2) AUTEUR:** Lisounours

**3) GENRE:** aventure, action, romance.

**4) RATING:** PG-13

Chapitre deux.

Albus Dumbledore regardait les élèves rejoindre leurs tables. La répartition venait de commencer et il savait qu'à la fin du banquet, il allait devoir annoncer le tournois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry Potter et le vit entourer de Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Puis la répartition se termina et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Les professeurs ainsi que les élèves commencèrent à manger. Comme d'habitude, les élèves se racontèrent leurs vacances et les professeurs la matières qu'ils allaient enseigner cette année.

Les nouveaux élèves écouter de toutes ouille la directrice. Plus octobre approchait plus elle paniquait. Malgré sa, elle essaya de garder l'allemand parfait pour parler à ses élèves mais cela ne fut pas facile. Comme d'habitude, elle expliquait aux premières année que cette année leurs serait très calme. Ils commenceraient l'étude des combats fin septembre et les cours de magie noir fin janvier. Elle expliqua aussi plusieurs principe de vie au château et aussi qu'ils leurs seraient impossible de revoir leurs parents avant la fin de l'année pour ceux qui ne souhaite pas rester. Par contre les première et les deuxième ont le droit d'envoyer des hiboux à leurs familles mais plus à partir de la troisième. La plus part y était habituer et savait que vers le milieu de mois d'octobre quelques un craqueraient. Elle expliqua aussi que comme elle ne serait plus la à partir de octobre qu'elle voudrait que les quatrième, cinquième et sixième années se présente pendant les week-end pour voir où ils en sont en matière de combat, discipline et magie.

Dumbledore venait d'annoncer le tournois et pour lui c'était une épine en moins mais il espérait qu'avec Salem tout irait bien. Quand il avait cite les nom des écoles qui allait participer, la plupart des élèves eurent un cris d'étonnement. Il vit aussi bien des têtes virées au blanc même seules qui l'étaient déjà. Drago Malefoy, les Weasley, Hermione Granger et aussi le professeur Vector. En y repensant il se fit la réflexion quand effet ses personnes connaissaient des gens de dix sept ans à Salem.

Le vingt cinq octobre était arrivé et les 12 élèves de Salem étaient tous aligner face à leur directrice. Ils tenaient tous leurs chevaux et allaient porter par deux des malles comportant le matériel. Seul un élève devaient porter les armes que la directrice emportait pour être sur de pouvoir s'entraîner. Elle passa devant chaque élève et pensa à leur nom.

°° Black… Lupin… Vector…Malefoy… Granger… Krum… Lestrange… Këimann… Nodecein… Black… Flahïmen… Weasley… °°

Elle prit à son tour son étalon et monta dessus. Ses élèves firent de même. Elle donna un coup de talon et le cheval partit au galop. Les élèves formèrent une colonne par deux et suivirent leur professeur. Samara ralentit un peu et se mit prêt d'un élève, cheveux blond presque blanc les yeux gris clair. Elle avait l'air fort pensive et ne disait rien contrairement à son habitude. Samara la regarda un instant et se fit en outre la réflexion qu'elle aussi devait être comme sa.

" Sept ans sont passés, tu crois qu'il te reconnaîtra? "

Contrairement à sa directrice, Maeva avait un allemand précipité mais correcte.

" Je ne sais pas mais j'espère.  
- Sept ans que tu n'as pas revue ta famille…Quand tu la reverra quel sera ta réaction?  
- Je ne sais pas très bien… Cinq ans que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles d'eux et cela n'est plus très important à mes yeux.  
- Beaucoup trouve cette discipline inutile.  
- Au débout moi aussi je la trouvais inutile mais finalement, on s'y habitue.  
- Tes parents n'ont pas très fort appréciés cette partie. Surtout quand je leurs ai dit qu'après la deuxième années, ils ne pourraient avoir de nouvelles de toi que si tu es morte où incapable de combattre.  
- Ils ont eu peur mais ou pas encore eu de nouvelles de moi depuis cinq ans ce qui signifie que je vais très bien. "

Un silence s'installa. Les minutes passèrent. Les paysages défilaient à grande allure. Petit à petit les heures commençaient à disparaître et la fatigue gagner les chevaux. Ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit dans une forêt sombre et décidèrent de s'arrêter là. Les élèves étaient simplement couvert d'une couverture et de leur uniforme de fourrure et s'endormirent de suite. Samara les regardait dormir avec la clarté de la lune. Ce n'est qu'à une heure avancer qu'elle s'endormit.

Le trente octobre était arrivé et tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient sur les marches du château et attendait que les autres écoles arrivent. Dumbledore était anxieux. Il regardait Potter puis Granger ensuite Malefoy pour terminer avec tous les Weasley. Cela risquait d'être une partie de plaisir. Il regarda ensuite le ciel et vit un carrosse.

" Je crois bien que l'académie de BeauxBatons arrive."

En effet, le carrosse atterrit et madame Maxime en sortit suivit d'une douzaine d'élèves. Peu de temps après, l'académie de Durmstang arriva et ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle. Une fois que tous le monde fut installé, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

" Cher élèves, j'ai le plaisir cette année de vous annoncez qu'il n'y aura pas trois écoles dans le tournoi mais quatre. Dans peu de temps la dernière école va arriver. Il s'agit de l'école de sorcellerie Allemande, Salem."

Dumbledore entendit plusieurs acclamations d'élèves et en vit d'autre blanchir. D'ailleurs pas rien que les élèves. Certain professeurs firent de même. Il avait raison, cela allait être une partie de plaisir. Petit à petit, il vit que lui aussi avait peur de revoir cette école. Pourquoi? Sa il le savait. Une erreur qu'il croyait avoir fait en bien mais elle n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et c'est à ces moments comme celui ci que Dumbledore se maudissait le plus.

Drago Malefoy regardait le directeur comme si il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Salem… Serait-elle là? Serait-elle changer depuis sept ans? Aura-t-elle seulement un souvenir de lui? Il n'en savait rien mais espérait. Il prit une grande bouffer d'air et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard le regardèrent bizarrement.

Le professeur Karkaroff regardait dans le vide. Il savait depuis le départ que cette école allait participer mais il n'était toujours pas prêt. C'est surtout en sachant que Rogue aussi était là qu'il avait dur. Il n'était toujours pas prêt et risquait de ne jamais l'être. Le coup le plus dur ce fut de s'avouer à lui même que cette erreur, il n'avait rien fait pour mais quelqu'un avait fait à sa place et cette action, elle ne l'avait jamais écouter et refusait de toutes façons de savoir quoi que se soit. Il tourna un regard vers Rogue et vit que celui ci avait le même air que lui. Perdu.

En effet, Rogue ne savait quoi penser. Il regarda Drago Malefoy qui n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il avait entendue et c'était normal. Sept ans qu'il n'a pas vu sa soeur…Le professeur de potion se fit en outre la réflexion que comme Karkaroff était là sa risquait de compliquer les choses. Le pire serait de l'affronter furieuse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux très mal à l'aise et décida de se retirer avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il passa prêt de la table des Serpentard et fit signe à Drago de le suivre.


End file.
